1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension device which attaches an outboard motor to a hull, and also relates to a vessel propulsion apparatus which propels a vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outboard motors are attached to hulls by suspension devices. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-173446, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-162999, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-162992, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-83596 disclose suspension devices including electric steering mechanisms. These electric steering mechanisms are attached to swivel brackets that support outboard motors. The electric steering mechanisms are partially integrated with the swivel brackets.
However, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-173446, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-162999, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-162992, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-83596, because the electric steering mechanism is partially integrated with the swivel bracket, the whole of the electric steering mechanism cannot be removed from the swivel bracket even when the electric steering mechanism is unnecessary. Specifically, even if some components such as an electric motor are removed, the portion integrated with the swivel bracket remains. Therefore, the weight of the suspension device cannot be greatly reduced when the electric steering mechanism is unnecessary. Further, when the electric steering mechanism is damaged, it is necessary to replace not only the electric steering mechanism but also the swivel bracket. Furthermore, when maintenance of the electric steering mechanism is performed, because it is necessary to handle the electric steering mechanism and the swivel bracket as a single unit, the maintenance cannot be efficiently performed.